A day at the Park
by FatherFigure
Summary: What if the park for singleminded stakeoutstakeout with all one's heart had a Disneyland theme and characters. I acknowledge disneyland and any names of characters belong their comapny and are only using them for context.
1. Chapter 1

A (Second) Chance Meeting

Kyoko and Kaname stand waiting for the train to take them home. Kaname sighed heavily and

looked wearily around the train station. Kyoko was worried about her because she looked so unlike

her usual self. Kaname felt herself being watched and thought it might be Sousuke but then realized

it was Kyoko. When Kaname looked at her, Kyoko said. "What's the matter, Kaname, feeling ill?"

"No," replied Kaname. "Just feeling tired." "From what?" asked Kyoko. "Too many school activities

or being class representative?" Kaname just shook her head and said. "If it was only those, I'd be

alright but I have to endure a larger burden – Sousuke Sagara." Kyoko frowned then said. "I know

he acts unconventional at times but he seems to be a nice guy and you two seem to have fun at school."

Kaname looked her in the eye and said. "Unconventional, yeah, you can say that. Once or twice being

unconventional a week or month would be funny. He does it, once or twice a day, sometimes per hour.

I am worn out, tired, exhausted of Sousuke Sagara! I need to get some distance from him or time away

by myself." Just then, the train arrived and they boarded. As the doors closed and they started off,

Kaname heard someone say. "Chidori?" It was a male voice and seemed somewhat familiar. She turned

and saw the speaker, her heart skipped a beat then beat faster while her face warmed. She said. "Hello,

Fuwa-senpai."

Sousuke was worried about Kaname, she was not acting normally. Any activity out of the

ordinary was usually a trouble sign and he was watching her carefully to see what the problem was.

While watching her over the week, she hardly seemed aware of him. Not even a single hit or shout

had come his way and why was she always looking at something in her schoolbag and sighing? On

Friday afternoon after class, he and Kyoko were doing the cleaning. Finally, he decided he needed

more information and would see if Kyoko knew what Kaname's problem was. He spoke up. "It's

strange, but, the way Kaname is acting, she is either being blackmailed or abusing drugs." Kyoko

started to say. "I not sure..." when Sousuke broke in to say. "I'm worried about her." At that point,

Kaname came in and gave a casual glance around, told them it looked good and went to get her bag.

Sousuke was still behind her and startled her when he said. "Miss Chidori, is there a problem

that I can help you with?" Kaname swirled around and gave her nervous laugh. "No, no problems. I -

ah, no really, nothing, so don't worry about. I have some business to attend to and have to leave early."

She grabbed her bag and ran from the room. Sousuke said. "I'm worried, very worried." Kyoko turned

suddenly and asked him if he was busy that Sunday. When he said he could make time available,

Kyoko asked him. "Would you go out with me on that day?"

On to Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

What a bunch of Characters

Sunday dawned as a beautiful day. Fuwa-senpai and Kaname rode the train to a nearby theme

park based loosely on Disneyland and it's Characters. Fuwa-senpai remarked as they entered. "This

brings back memories. It's been, what, 3 years?" Kaname asked. "Isn't this a problem with your

studies?" He replied. "I needed the break and it's a chance for a date with you." Kaname's face warmed

and they continued into the park. Two figures in sunglasses and dark suits watched from cover. One

turned to other and said. "That's all it is, a date. He's an upperclassman from the junior high school she

had gone to." "So," said the other taller one. "He may be trying to get school secrets." Somehow a

riot gun was in his hands all of a sudden. Kyoko squeaked and thought to herself. "Where does he

hide all this stuff he carries?" "We'll find out when we interrogate him," said Sousuke. Kyoko put her

hand on his arm and stage-whispered. "You do that and Kaname will hate you for sure." He

thought about it and agreed to watch from cover as the couple went on rides. Their suits were alright

for the ride area but when Fuwa-senpai and Kaname went into the theme park, Sousuke immediately

saw a problem. "We need to blend in better," said Sousuke. Kyoko said. "Uh, I don't have anything to

wear other than what I have on." "Not a problem," he said.

Kaname found she was really enjoying herself with Fuwa-senpai. "Bet Sousuke wouldn't know

how to have fun," She thought to herself. She found herself wondering if she should bring him next

time. "What am I thinking," she thought. "Keep your mind on the date you are with, not on something

that will never happen." As they walked around the theme parks, she kept getting the feeling she was

being watched. She looked around but only saw other people and theme park characters. In the space

theme park, she thought sure they were being followed by space suited characters, especially one that

kept saying something like: "To eternity and beyond?" In the Arabian Bazaar, it was a Bedouin and a

Belly Dancer. While passing through a pirate exhibit, a pirate captain and his wench weren't far away.

They stopped to look at large fairytale castle, while a prince in armor assisted an old crone in a

black robe. It looked like she was using a walking stick and carrying a basket of apples? Fuwa-senpai

asked Kaname if she wanted to stop at a food stand for drinks. They picked them up and sat at a table

to rest and talk about what to do next. Sousuke and Kyoko had switched back to their suits again.

Kyoko seemed frazzled about something. "What's the matter," asked Sousuke. Kyoko said. "First,

how did you get those costumes? Did you hurt anyone?" Sousuke answered. "Borrowed them. Not

really." Kyoko looked at him suspiciously and said. "What does not really mean?" Sousuke answered.

"A slight prick when the tranquilizer dart hit and maybe a headache when they wake up." He looked

at her and said. "Another question?" She screwed her face up and said. "The spacesuit was alright, the

crone reasonable but why did I have to wear the Belly Dancer and wench outfits?" Sousuke explained

that the people were together in character and he couldn't knock out one without the other. She needed

her costume and they were appropriate for the area. "Besides," he said with a perfectly straight face.

"They weren't my size and I didn't think I could be a convincing dancer or wench." Kyoko had to clap

her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. The sudden image of Sousuke in either of the

outfits was just too hilarious to think about. She had been noticing that Sousuke had seemed to be

agitated and nervous as the day went on and nothing happened. Sousuke suddenly said. "Alright, it

doesn't appear to be a blackmail or spying attempt. They are just having ...fun." Kyoko looked at him

and asked. "Are you okay with that?" Sousuke answered. "I am relieved. I understand the situation"

Kyoko looked worriedly at him then because he started saying things about evacuation, leaving

weapons behind and calling in a helicopter for extraction. He was kind of pale and sweating with a

glazed look to his eyes. She thought he had a look of loss on his face and was reacting on instinct.

Suddenly, there was commotion by the food stand. A drunken man was yelling at Fuwa-senpai

and Kaname. Kaname was being Kaname. She was telling him what she thought and telling him to go

away and leave her and her friend alone. The drunken man grabbed her arm and Kaname didn't look

confident anymore. Kyoko thought she heard Sousuke say. "I'm not getting you into a fight and I only

need 1 costume." He sprinted away and she thought she saw 7 figures in the distance. She was facing

the Sun and didn't get to see what exactly happened next. It appeared on the roof of the food stand and

growled at the drunken man and his two companions. They looked up in disbelieve and told the

shadowy figure to leave or get hurt. It growled again and threw a rock, striking the drunken man on

head. The man released Kaname and dared the figure to come down and try that. The figure made a

"come-on" motion with it's hand and then jumped down onto the drunken man, knocking him out.

There was silence for a moment from the man's companions and then they rushed the figure. She saw

a flurry of motion and first one then the other were down. The first figure jumped up and got behind

Kaname to use her as a human shield. Holding a knife to her throat, he was daring the figure to do

anything now, when there was a loud BOOM. The guy's head looked like something had hit it on the

forehead, knocking him out. Kaname had raced to Fuwa-senpai's side immediately but was staring at

the figure with suspicious recognition. The figure realized it was still holding a smoking riot gun and

with surprising speed made it disappear. Kaname looked like she was going to say something when

they all heard a commotion in the distance getting louder. "There he is!" shouted a man in his

underwear. "He's the guy that stole my costume!" Park Security was right behind him. The figure ran

off, followed by Security and a man in his underwear. Kyoko watched Fuwa-senpai and Kaname get

on a ferris wheel. When the ride was over, Fuwa-senpai face had a disappointed look while Kaname

was glancing around with a small smile on hers. They seemed to part on good terms and went their

separate ways. Kaname appeared to be listening for a second then dashed away. Kyoko thought to

herself. "Well, this day has been more than I can handle, I am for home. Besides, Kaname will tell

me all about it at school tomorrow."

Kyoko was waiting when Kaname and Sousuke showed up. Kaname appeared to be very

relaxed and looked her usual self. Sousuke seemed a bit tired. "Maybe from too much running,"

thought Kyoko, trying not to smile. Kaname told Sousuke to go into school as she was going to be

"girl talking" with Kyoko. He got a little sweat on his face and pinkish then "bolted" into the lobby.

He could still see Kaname from there and give her the privacy she wanted. Sousuke wasn't sure what

was involved in "girl talk" but from what he heard the other guys saying it wasn't anything he should

listen to. Kaname turned from watching Sousuke run away. Kyoko said. "Well, what do you need to

tell me?" Kaname said she had been on a date with Fuwa-senpai and that she had been asked to be his

girlfriend. Kyoko's heart sank for Sousuke but she said eagerly. "Did you accept?" Kaname made a

face and said. "I was seriously thinking about it but something happened in the park just before he

asked that made me realize I had to say no." Kyoko said. "Well, don't leave me in suspense, what was

it?" Kaname told her about the attack and how, when it was happening. she saw that Fuwa-senpai was

not able to protect her. She burst out laughing and said a character in costume came by and protected

her. She grinned and said. "It reacted just like someone I know, especially the riot gun." Kyoko

squeaked and said innocently. "A riot gun with rubber bullets, imagine that!" Kaname looked at Kyoko

with the satisfaction of a correct hunch. Kaname cooed. "Who said anything about rubber bullets?"

Kaname said. "I thought I was being followed in the park but couldn't spot a single man. However,

we always seemed to have two costumed characters around at all times." Kyoko thought she could

maintain her innocence until Kaname said. "Nice Belly Dancer outfit." When she turned red, Kaname

said. "I knew it was you. Were you also the crone, wench and spacesuit?" When she nodded, Kaname

said. "Then Sousuke was the spacesuit, Bedouin, pirate and prince. Was he also the last character?"

Kyoko smiled and nodded. The smile faded when she realized she was practically nose to nose with

Kaname. Kaname hissed at her. "Were you there to screw up my date?" Kyoko took a step back and

told her the truth. "Sousuke was just about worried sick for your safety. I went along to keep him

under control so he wouldn't do anything to ruin your date. When he realized it was just a date though,

and you were having fun, he did seem to get a little more concerned. Be honest though, did we do

anything to ruin your date? Weren't you happy that he was there when you needed him?" Kaname

looked down and away. "No, you two didn't ruin the date and ,yes, I was glad he was there to

protect me when those thugs showed up. I even found him later and had a talk to the "character" to

explain some things and some feelings." Kaname looked up at Kyoko and laughed. "Why did he pick

that particular costume though?" Kyoko didn't laugh with her though. With a serious expression on her

face, she said. "Sousuke had only moments to pick 1 out of the 7, they were all the same size, he just

was drawn to one particular character as if it had special meaning to him." Kaname said. "I would have

thought Grumpy or Dopey as a perfect fit for him." Kyoko shook her head and said. "I looked up the

characters on the on-line encyclopedia. Each character had a particular quality. Here, I printed this

off for you." She gave Kaname the slip of paper and walked towards the school. She heard Kaname

sobbing softly and when she looked back saw that she was clutching the paper to her chest. Kyoko

remembered what the article said: Bashful – Extremely bashful around Snow White, very protective

of her and is secretly in love with her.

END


End file.
